


Dream On

by theodelli



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Engaged, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I could write scenes like that over and over and over again, I'm a sucker for it, It's all fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slight Smut, Somewhat, but you never know the dude's name so, gimme all the one bed tropes, like it's not even slow burn, modern clexa, oh shit, one bed trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theodelli/pseuds/theodelli
Summary: Lexa can’t remember how they got to this point. She remembers barely scraping through the night with a forced smile every time someone interacted with her. She remembers walking home with Clarke from Clarke’s engagement party and entering their apartment. She even remembers taking off her shoes, but she can’t remember when Clarke’s arms wrapped around her and started…this.





	Dream On

Lexa can’t remember how they got to this point. She remembers barely scraping through the night with a forced smile every time someone interacted with her. She remembers walking home with Clarke from Clarke’s engagement party and entering their apartment. She even remembers taking off her shoes, but she can’t remember when Clarke’s arms wrapped around her and started… _this_.

Clarke is drunk, and Lexa’s a little light headed—whether it’s the result of Clarke placing open mouth kisses along her neck or the result of, against her better judgment, eating an edible that Monty brought, she doesn’t know. She thinks it might be a bit of both, although Clarke and her nearness are doing funny things to Lexa’s resolve to not take advantage of her best friend, even if Clarke _was_ the initiator.

She’s engaged for fuck’s sake. Get a grip.

Clarke’s grip on Lexa’s waist tightens, and Lexa feels herself slack against Clarke, completely ignoring the voice in her head to stop. Instead, she leans her head more to the side so that Clarke can reach the spaces that had still hadn’t been touched with her lips.

At the next wet pass along her pulse, Lexa pulls away and turns in Clarke’s arms. Clarke whines, but it dies in her throat when Lexa grabs her face. She barely mouths Clarke’s name before Clarke’s lips are on hers, demanding. For a lingering moment, Clarke’s hands are everywhere, and Lexa can only steady herself by gripping Clarke’s hips.

Clarke unbuttons Lexa’s shirt so quickly, Lexa doesn’t register what’s happening until she’s shucking off her own shirt and lifting Clarke’s blouse above her head. Her stomach is clenching with anticipation, and she wonders if Clarke has wanted this as much as she’s wanted it. In the pause between ridding Clarke of her bra and re-connecting their lips, someone bangs on their door with their fist. “Griff, let me in! Octavia and I still have some wine left, and you left too early!” Both of them freeze, breaths finally catching up with them after several minutes. Clarke doesn’t say anything. She looks up to the ceiling, regaining her composure as she snaps the bra back into place and picks up her shirt off the floor. Lexa buttons up her shirt hastily, waiting for Clarke to finish dressing before she opens the door a crack. “Get the fuck out of here.”

Raven raises her eyebrows at Lexa’s disheveled appearance, and if she notices Lexa’s slightly puffed up lips, she doesn’t mention it. “Is that how you talk to your oldest roommate slash friend?”

“Technically, Anya’s my oldest—“

“Just let us in, Woods.” She and Raven could never seem to get passed addressing each other by last name.

“Reyes, we’re tired. Go home.”

Raven’s lucky Lexa’s high. She ignores Lexa and pushes the door open with Octavia. Lexa stumbles back a bit but regains her footing. She sighs as she closes the door, knowing the two of them won’t be leaving anytime soon.

Lexa resists the urge to knock Raven’s teeth out of her mouth when she sits down next to her on the couch.

They pour the wine into four glasses, and almost an hour later, Raven, Clarke, and Octavia have downed almost the entire bottle. All four of them are nodding off in the living room, when Raven asks, “Hey Lexa, was your shirt buttoned wrong this entire evening?”

Lexa gets the feeling Raven and Octavia know more than they’re letting on.

* * *

 

Four and a half months before the wedding, Clarke spontaneously decides to go down to DC to surprise her mother for her birthday weekend.

Lexa looks at Clarke; her glasses are practically falling off the bridge of her nose from reading for hours. “Clarke, it’s nearly midnight, and you do realize that there’s a blizzard warning, right?”

“It’s a 40% chance. I’ll be fine.”

“And if you get caught in it?”

“Motels exist for a reason.”

“Yes, because between paying for this wedding and being, in your words, ‘a starving artist’, you can afford to spend some money on a hotel.”

“Motel.” Clarke corrects. “It’s cheaper.”

Lexa sighs and puts her book down on the table next to her bed and grabs her duffel bag from her closet.

“What are you doing?” Clarke asks as Lexa puts clothes in the duffel.

“I’m going with you because number one, you’re an awful driver in weather like this. Number two, your mom loves me more than she loves you, so of course I have to go; I have an image to maintain. Number three, if we get caught in the storm, I can pay for the hotel. Consider it an early wedding gift.”

“My mom does not love you more than she loves me.” Clarke pouts. “My mom didn’t even like you at first.”

“It does not make my current statement less true.”

Clarke sighs. “I mean, I won’t stop you from coming. Road trips with you are more fun anyways.”

\\\

Halfway there, the storm picks up, and Lexa gives Clarke a look that says, “I told you so.” In response, Clarke shrugs as they pull into the lot of an old hotel. Of course, Clarke opts to book a room with one bed because “It’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before. Besides, it’ll be cheaper.”

The bedroom is smaller than their living room, and, as expected, it has one bed and no other furniture. Lexa goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth and change but mostly to clear her mind. The memory of kissing Clarke after the engagement party has been seared into her mind, and it was difficult to do anything with Clarke without thinking about it. Neither of them had brought it up, and she’d be lying to herself if she wasn’t hoping that it had been genuine and not a fluke impulse on Clarke’s part.

This is the first time they’ve been this alone in a while, what with Raven and Octavia being at their apartment to help Clarke plan. Lexa doesn’t help as much, even though she’s one of the bridesmaids. Raven and Octavia don’t bring it up to Clarke, and when Clarke does ask Lexa about her opinion when she’s on her way out to work, Raven and Octavia chalk it up to Lexa’s lack of interest in planning such things, although Lexa swears they both know more than they’re willing to admit.

Clarke is plugging her phone into its charger when Lexa comes out of the bathroom. “I can’t believe the power’s still on.”

“They probably have a backup generator somewhere out back. Hey, did you know they have candelabras in the bathroom?” Lexa says as she lies down next to Clarke over the covers.

“Of course you’d love that, nerd.” Clarke teases as she gets under the blankets.

“There aren’t actual candles there, Clarke. It’s all aesthetic.”

There’s more than enough room for the two of them to occupy the entire bed, but Clarke scoots over, and Lexa extends her arm out so that Clarke can rest on her chest. Despite the fact that they’ve cuddled numerous times before, Lexa is rigid. She still can’t help but think of Clarke lips against her neck and her nails digging into her lower back. Being this close to Clarke is making her body react, and Lexa doesn’t like not being in control of her body. Her heart is beating so rapidly, Clarke can probably feel it against her cheek, and this time around, she can’t blame drugs or alcohol.

“Lex, are you okay?” Clarke says, her hand coming up to trace Lexa’s collarbone. “You haven’t turned off the light yet.”

Even though Lexa swallows and clears her throat before answering, her voice still shakes slightly as she whispers, “I’m fine. Just more wound up than I thought.”

“Hey.” Clarke taps a finger at the base of Lexa’s neck to grab her attention.

Lexa looks at Clarke and nods, “Yeah?”

Clarke is quiet for a minute and studies Lexa’s face. She swears Clarke’s eyes look at her lips. “No matter what happens next, just…I—” She trails off.

Lexa wants to ask Clarke what she means, but Clarke tugs at the covers under Lexa, asking her to get up. As soon as she maneuvers herself under the comforter, Clarke rolls on top of her, and one of her legs slips between Lexa’s. Lexa thinks she knows what’s about to happen or at least she hopes she knows what’s about to happen. She’s only been dreaming about it for four years.

Lexa lets out a trembling breath as Clarke nudges her nose with her own, pulling back enough so that Lexa can look in her eyes. Some of Clarke’s hair is stuck in her mouth, and Lexa laughs as she moves it away. Clarke laughs too, the sound so light and happy that it relieves the pressure Lexa feels when she thinks about the fact that she and Clarke are both very, very sober, and Clarke is still very much engaged.

As soon as Clarke’s hair is out of her face, Clarke connects her lips to Lexa’s. They’re as soft as Lexa remembers but infinitely gentler than the first time they did this. They both smile and laugh into the kiss, and Lexa knows it should be awkward, but it’s not. Their teeth nudge against each other, and she feels happy and content and _comfortable_.

The kiss is endearing and sweet for the first few minutes, but as soon as Lexa bites down on Clarke’s bottom lip, Clarke moans. Fuck.

Lexa’s tongue presses into Clarke’s mouth, and Clarke moans again. The sound makes the space between her legs ache, and the slight press of Clarke’s thigh only increases her want.

Lexa rolls them over so Clarke is on her back and presses eager kisses against Clarke’s neck the same way Clarke had a few months ago, and Clarke responds with gasps that Lexa knows will haunt her in the coming days. The grip on Lexa’s scalp tightens as she lifts Clarke’s shirt so that it’s just above her stomach. Lexa presses open- mouthed kisses there, and her hands dig into Clarke’s hips to keep them from lifting off the bed. She kisses along the waistband of Clarke’s shorts and smiles.

“Lex, do you want to hurry this along?”

Lexa’s nose rubs against Clarke’s stomach as she shakes her head. “Patience.” Lexa rubs Clarke over her shorts.

Clarke groans, “Shit.”

Lexa laughs as she lifts Clarke’s shirt to her neck. Clarke frequently vocalizes how much she loves her body, and in the past two years of sharing an apartment with her, Lexa has walked in on a topless Clarke multiple times, so this would not be the first time she’s seen Clarke’s breasts. Unsurprisingly, Lexa prefers this moment to any of the other times she’s seen Clarke bare, and her shirt isn’t even over her head yet. Lexa takes in the slight arch of Clarke’s neck when she finally places her right hand on Clarke’s breast and gently massages it in her hand. Her mouth kisses the other breast and she flicks her tongue over a nipple at the same time she rolls the other nipple between two fingers.

After a few moments of self-indulging on Lexa’s part, Clarke pants and tugs at Lexa’s hair so that she can guide Lexa back to kiss her again. She doesn’t protest when Clarke rolls her onto her back; her thigh slips in between Lexa’s legs and presses in.

“Fuck, Clarke.” Lexa takes her shirt off at the same time that Clarke rolls her hips into her again. Both of them sit up as Clarke removes her own shirt, as Lexa’s arm encircle Clarke’s waist. She presses a few kisses into the valley between Clarke’s breast, while Clarke steadies herself with one hand in Lexa’s hair while the other grips her shoulder. Clarke nuzzles the top of Lexa’s head with her nose, prompting Lexa to look up at her. Clarke’s cheeks are flushed, and she’s panting, and she might be the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.

“Lexa, I—“ A sudden ringing across the room causes Clarke to jump in Lexa’s lap. Clarke looks behind her shoulder, clearly debating on whether or not to answer her phone. “I should get that. It’s probably Raven. I told her I’d call if we stopped anywhere.”

Lexa sighs. She knows if Clarke leaves the bed, the moment is gone, and the possibility that they will go another three months without saying anything makes Lexa clench her jaw. Nevertheless, Lexa dutifully swallows her disappointment and nods. Clarke looks at her for a moment and strokes Lexa’s cheek before kissing her soundly. The phone stops ringing in the background, and Lexa is thankful she won’t have to kill whoever is on the other line.

The hate for the technology returns as Clarke’s phone rings again. Clarke doesn’t hesitate to get off of Lexa’s lap this time. Leaning over she curses under her breath, “Fuck.” She pulls the phone from the charger and goes into the bathroom. Even in bathroom Lexa can hear her answer, and her heart drops. “Hey, babe.” A pause. “Yeah, I’m sorry I forgot to tell you, but you remember it’s my mom’s—No, of course not. I brought Lexa with me.” Another pause. “It’s just Lexa.”

Lexa runs a hand over her face. A damned fool. That’s what she is. She pulls her shirt over her head and turns off the light. She’s “asleep” when Clarke comes out of the bathroom half an hour later. Clarke doesn’t rouse her, and when she climbs into bed, she doesn’t cuddle Lexa. Lexa can’t tell what’s worse: the relief or the longing.

* * *

 

Lexa isn’t surprised Raven has an extra set of keys to the apartment, but she does nearly fall off the couch when Raven enters yelling, “Woods, you need to grow a pair of fucking balls and tell Clarke that you’re in love with her. This is getting ridiculous. She’s so mopey. I’m begging you. Put O and me out of our misery.”

Lexa looks up from her book and glares at Raven. “Since when do you have a key?”

“I made a key when you guys got the place. Emergency purposes and such. It doesn’t take a rocket genius to do that.”

“But you are a rocket genius.”

“I know, and I thank you for acknowledging that. Anyways, the wedding is in two weeks, and I want you to be straight with me. Pun intended.” Raven takes a deep breath. “Are you in love with Clarke?”

“I don’t think this counts as an emergency.” Lexa sets her book down on the coffee table. “And I am not in love with Clarke.”

“That’s like saying I’m not a rocket genius, and we just established that’s not true.” Raven sits down on the couch next to Lexa. “I’m telling you as your freshmen year roommate and as Clarke’s best friend—“ “But I’m Clarke’s best—“ “As Clarke’s best friend…she’s just as in love with you as you are with her. Has been for a while now.”

“She actually told you this?”

“Fuck no. I’ve known this girl forever, and she’s almost as stubborn as you.” Raven waves her hand at Lexa.

“Then how do you know?”

“Come on. Every time we’re wedding planning, she zones out, like her mind is somewhere else. It’s only gotten worse since her mom’s birthday.”

Years of training her expression to be unreadable in the court room pays off because Raven’s statement rolls off her shoulders, even as her heart thunders in her chest with the knowledge that Clarke might have been thinking about that weekend as much as she had.

“See? That’s the same thing Clarke does when we’re planning. She’ll get into her head, and it’s like O and I don’t exist.” Raven slaps her own forehead and then places a hand on Lexa’s forearm. “Look, I get that you’re used to acting with your head, but keep this up any longer and all of us are going to have to go through the pain of watching Clarke enter into a heteronormative marriage that will last one, two years at most. I think that counts as an emergency.”

Lexa purses her lips. “If you believe that, why are you letting Clarke go through with this wedding?”

“I’m not the one who’s in love with her. I’m a friend, supporting her best friend with whatever she decides to do with her life, but she’s won’t listen to me like she’ll listen to you. You’re different. You’re like, more.”

Lexa thinks about that statement. She thinks of the engagement party and getting stuck in a blizzard. The first she excused as a drunken escapade. The second she excused as crazed fatigue, although that one had far less rationality behind it.

“Octavia and I aren’t going to come over tonight, because tonight you’re going to tell Clarke how you feel.”

“As much as I’d love to stay in tonight, I have some readings to get through. I think I’m just going to go to Coffee Grounds and work.”

Raven rolls her eyes. “Bullshit. Anya and Lincoln told us you hang out with them when you’re too ‘busy’ to plan.”

“Fucking traitors.”

“If you leave this apartment without telling Clarke, I’ll lock you both in here until you talk about your feelings. I swear I’m not above _How I Met Your Mother_ shit.” Raven pats Lexa’s head as she gets off the couch, and Lexa swats it away. “You’ll thank me in the morning.”

Lexa wants to bury herself 6 feet under and not deal with this. The knowledge that Raven Reyes does not make promises lightly keeps her on the couch even when she hears the front door opening.

* * *

 

Clarke steps through the door in a hoodie covered in paint splotches and dark jeans, and it’s so casual and carefree that Lexa smiles with how beautiful she is.

“Lex?” She says as she kicks off her shoes. “I thought you had work tonight?”

Lexa swallows and shakes her head. “I got most of it done this afternoon, so I figured I’d stay in tonight.”

“Well, Rae and O cancelled planning tonight, so I guess it’s just you and me.”

Lexa’s stomach bubbles as she remembers the last time they were left alone for longer than a few hours. Clarke plops herself down on the couch and sighs. She leans her head back against the couch. “Did you want to do anything tonight? We haven’t hung out in a second.”

“You’re not going to do planning stuff?”

“I’m gonna take a break tonight. I feel like I haven’t had a night off in a few months.”

Lexa nods. “You think you’re ready?”

Clarke shrugs. “Yeah, we’ve been together for so long, it just makes sense, you know?”

“But you’re excited?” Clarke laughs, even as her eyes remain closed. “Where is this coming from?” Clarke lifts her head from the couch and looks at Lexa.

Lexa maintains her eye contact. “I’m sorry if I’ve been less than enthusiastic about your wedding. This has been an…adjustment for me. I’m sorry. I miss you. That’s all.”

“I’m here, Lex.”

“I didn’t think you wanted me around.”

“I always want you around.” Lexa can feel herself blush. “As a best friend or as something more?” Lexa trails off.

All of the sudden, the weight on her chest lifts, and Lexa feels relief for the first time in four years. It doesn’t last long though. Anxiety floods her chest as soon as she has a moment to reflect on what she had just confessed to Clarke. The silence that follows her question makes her want to vomit. Her stomach is in crazy knots, and even though it couldn’t have been more than five seconds, she feels like she’s been underwater for too long.

“Why are you bringing this up now?”

“Do you want an honest answer?”

“That would be preferred, Lex.” Clarke laughs. Her laughter puts Lexa a little more at ease.

“Raven…she said that I should say something.” Lexa pauses to correct herself. “Had to say something to you before the wedding.”

“And if you didn’t?” “She threatened to lock us in our apartment until we figured it out.”

“You mean figure us out.”

Lexa’s heart crashes against her ribcage. “Is there an us?”

“There’s always been an us. But I could never figure out if you wanted it to be more.”

Lexa swallows hard. “I wanted—want it to be more. So much more.”

Clarke doesn’t answer; instead, she climbs onto Lexa’s lap and presses her lips to Lexa’s. Lexa does her best to muffle a moan when Clarke’s tongue meets hers. Lexa keeps her eyes closed even as Clarke pulls away.

“I’m going to need verbal affirmation, here.” She says as she opens her eyes.

“Yes, you useless lesbian. Of course I want you. Since I met you, but I just never knew…” Clarke nudges her nose against Lexa’s. “The two times I made a move weren’t enough for you?”

“You never brought either occasion up afterwards.” Lexa points out. “And you kept planning the wedding, so I thought, ‘what’s the point?’”

“ _You_ never brought it up, and you kept leaving the apartment as much as you could, so I kept planning.” She shakes her head. “I guess we’re both useless gays.”

“Useless.” Lexa agrees. She lets her thumb run across the top of Clarke’s lip. “But not completely hopeless.”

Clarke nods and shuts her eyes as Lexa leans in to press her lips to hers. “Not completely.” Clarke agrees.


End file.
